


Art for: Colette's

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Art for Dean/Cas Big Bang storyColette's.





	Art for: Colette's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colette's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114806) by [mattzerella_sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks). 

> You can read mattzerella_sticks' story [Colette's here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114806/chapters/50244638).
> 
> Find this art on [Tumblr here](https://hitthebooksposts.tumblr.com/post/188602543819/deancasbb-colettes-art).

The story is based on a version of the world of _Gilmore Girls_ and that’s what drew me to it.  
  
The art is based on using only a single line to draw and then painted using water color pencils. I then put it through Photoshop to crop and adjust the brightness and contrast ever so slightly.

Presenting...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Pillowfort at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://www.pillowfort.social/dreamsfromthebunker), Dreamwidth at [hit_the_books](https://hit-the-books.dreamwidth.org/), Tumblr at [hitthebooksposts](https://hitthebooksposts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
